The Mistletoe Plot
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger and Mary Ann plot to trap their men with mistletoe!


_**A/N It's Christmas time! Need to have a GI Christmas story! Hope you enjoy this one shot tale of Pinger and MAG! If you do not like any of these couples, I do not know why you are reading this. And if I want to live in my world in which Ginger was not acting in the jungle when they wanted to be rid of Duke I will live in it! ;P**_

Ginger hummed happily to herself "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" sitting at the table in her hut fastening together some small branches of a plant and a few flowers.

Mary Ann was making up her bed and watched the scene. "What are you doing?" She asked of her roommate.

"Making mistletoe." Ginger grinned as she looked over her creation.

"Mistletoe? Why you planning on trapping the three single men into kissing you?" The farm girl laughed.

Ginger wrinkled her nose. "Heavens no." She said with a frown. "I most certainly do not want any kiss from Skipper or Gilligan. Why would you think that?"

The brunette placed her pillow down. "Well I think a kiss from Gilligan would be wonderful."

"Then _you _kiss him." Ginger retorted. "I only want to kiss one man. The Professor." She sighed thinking about being in his arms, his lips against hers…

"And this mistletoe is your way of accomplishing that?" Mary Ann asked.

"It's not like I haven't before you know." Ginger pointed out. "Of course that was pretend."

"Pretend?" Mary Ann laughed. "Ginger you locked your lips on that man for over a minute when we did that movie. I saw it. That was no pretending. That was real. You couldn't wait to land one on him. And don't tell me that it was a pretend kiss when you were plotting to rid him of that awful Erika Tiffany. I know you. You meant it when you did that. You wanted him to desire _you._ And as for tricking Duke. I seem to recall you floating on air when you returned. What did you do with that man in the jungle?"

Ginger blushed. "Nothing." She said. The movie star was not about to confess that she was not acting during that time. The words she said were real and she meant it all. And could she help if kissing the Professor helped be rid of that horrible Duke?

"Sure _nothing." _Mary Ann teased. "Did this "nothing" involve your lips pressing together?"

"Oh hush." Ginger snapped. "Like you should talk? What exactly did _you _do with Gilligan that night?"

Mary Ann turned slightly red. "Nothing." She replied fidgeting with her hands.

"I have some leftover flowers and plants, you want to make some mistletoe of your own?"

Not needing further encouragement, Mary Ann sat down and got to work.

The two left the hut with their plots to land their mans set into motion.

Ginger walked to the Professor's hut and peeked inside. He wasn't there. Perfect.  
She opened the door and began fastening the mistletoe to the doorway. Once it was secure she stood back and waited.

Mary Ann hurried down to the lagoon and spotted the Professor working on something.  
She walked up to him. "What are you doing out here?" The brunette asked.

"Hiding from Ginger." Was his reply.

Mary Ann smiled. "Why?"

"I saw her earlier gathering up plants and flowers…she's plotting something I know it. I heard her saying to Mrs. Howell about mistletoe. I know she's planning to trap me with it."

"So? What's the big deal?" Mary Ann asked with her hands on her hips.

"The big deal." The Professor replied standing up. "Is that kissing on the mouth is far from sanitary. It can lead to all kinds of bacterial infections!"

"Really?" Mary Ann said rolling her eyes. "You didn't seem to concerned with that when Ginger helped you be rid of Erika Tiffany."

"Well that was…"

"Or when we did the movie. I don't recall you shoving her away then. In fact I recall you wrapping your arms around her tightly.."

The Professor swallowed. "It was just acting…."

"Sure it was." Mary Ann said walking off towards a tree.

"What are you doing?" The Professor asked of her.

"Gilligan is planning on fishing today. This is his favorite spot." She said as she fastened the homemade mistletoe to the tree. "And when he sits down…that's when I strike."

The Professor shook his head. Such nonsense. This kissing thing was out of control.  
_Really? _A voice inside his head stated. _Then why __**did **__you allow Ginger to kiss you for so long that time?_

It was just acting for a movie. He told himself. That's all. Nothing more.

_Why did you hold onto her so tightly? Why did you return her kiss when…_

"Hush up!" He snapped.

Mary Ann looked over. "What?"

The Professor realized he spoke out loud." Oh uh nothing. I…was just thinking out loud…Nothing." He finished up his work and hurried off.

Mary Ann shrugged and looked over her mistletoe to make sure it was nice and secure.

**Camp**

The Skipper was walking by carrying a load of firewood when he spotted Ginger standing in the doorway of the Professor's hut.

"Say what are you doing there Ginger?"

"Shhh." Ginger said. "I'm waiting for the Professor."

"Waiting for the Professor? For what? What are you…" His eyes went up to the plant hanging in the doorway. "What is that?"

"Mistletoe." Ginger explained.

"Oh I see." The Skipper grinned. "Well Ginger do you mind if I…"

"I can't wait for him to take me in his arms and…." Ginger's voice faded away as she got a dreamy expression on her face.

Skipper frowned. "I see." He stalked off grumbling to himself about how lucky the man of science was.

The Professor arrived at this hut spotting the redheaded starlet standing there. "Ginger."

"Hi Professor." She smiled seductively.

"Why are you standing there?" He asked.

"I was just waiting for you." The movie star replied placing her hands on his shoulders.

The Professor's eyes went up to the plant hanging above. "Any particular reason?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see you." The actress replied with a smile moving closer to him.

"And what exactly did you need to see me about?"

"Well Professor it is Christmas season and…"

"And you were hoping to trap me with this?" He asked pulling down the plant and holding it up.

Ginger pouted. "Professor."

"Nice try." He said. "Now if you will kindly move aside so I can get to my lab.."

The movie star frowned as she did so vowing that she was going to get him one way or another.

**Lagoon**

Gilligan sat down with his fishing pole and cast out his line. What a perfect day for fishing! No work to do. Just sit and relax.

The sailor leaned against the tree and waited for a bite on his line. As he did this, Mary Ann crept out of the jungle and towards his spot.

Slowly she approached him and just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, she found herself falling forward as the sailor got a tug on his line and he stood up to reel it in.

Mary Ann fumed to herself as she sat up and dusted the dirt off her legs.

She yanked the mistletoe off the tree and glared in the direction of Gilligan. _I'll get you yet sailorman!_

**Camp**

Ginger sat a the table plotting her next move. She concluded her original plan was flawed. Too obvious. Standing there in the doorway like that. Of course he would notice…How silly of her. What she needed to do was take him by surprise. But how could she do that? There had to be someway….Ginger smiled to herself and hurried back to his hut. She looked inside and saw him studying some blueprints. Perfect. He would be too engrossed in them to notice her.

The movie star crept in the hut slowly and was about to hang the mistletoe from the ceiling when the Professor said. "Don't even think it Ginger."

Ginger was startled. "How did you…."

He turned to her. "Your perfume my dear. It gives you away everytime."

"Oh!" She glared at him and stalked out of the hut.

**Jungle**

It was later in the day and Mary Ann thought of a new plan. Gilligan always took a nap in his hammock by the lagoon. She would hang the mistletoe on the tree and…She giggled to herself.

Mary Ann walked over to the empty hammock and fastened the mistletoe. She then hurried into the jungle brush and waited for the first mate to appear.  
He arrived a few minutes later and climbed into his hammock. Putting his hands behind his head he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

The farm girl carefully made her way out and over to the hammock. She was about to lean down when Gilligan suddenly moved. Some insect appeared out of nowhere and began buzzing around. As he swatted at it, he fell out of the hammock and to the ground.

Mary Ann couldn't believe it. Before Gilligan could notice her, she grabbed the mistletoe and took off. She was steamed her plan was foiled again!

**A week later**

The Howells decided to throw a Christmas party for all on the island.  
Everyone was having a grand time except for Ginger. For an entire week, the Professor eluded her. Each time she tried to snag him with her mistletoe, he escaped. All she wanted was one kiss. That's all.

She sat on a chair feeling blue. Maybe he didn't like her. That's probably why he didn't want to kiss her. That had to be the reason. Why didn't he like her? Was there something wrong with her?

Ginger looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her long pink skirt and matching top. She had led herself to believe the Professor loved her in this but he hardly looked at her. Her hair was done up as she thought he liked it that way. He didn't even notice. This was her fate. To be all alone and miserable on Christmas.

More than once the Skipper offered to kiss her under the mistletoe but she declined saying it was sweet of him but she only wanted the Professor kissing her. _What did it matter now?_ She thought to herself. He wasn't about to kiss her anytime soon.

Her eyes went to Mary Ann and Gilligan. Unlike her, Mary Ann had successfully kissed Gilligan. She tried again when he was napping and it worked. The sailor had been startled but seemed to enjoy her kiss. Much like now. The farm girl had him wrapped up in her arms with her lips pressed against his.

The starlet felt a hand on her bare shoulder and a deep baritone say "Ginger."  
She looked up seeing the Professor standing there. "What do you want?"

"My dear you happen to be sitting under some mistletoe." He replied.

Ginger looked up and saw the plant hanging there from a bamboo pole. "Oh." She said.

The Professor pulled her up out of the chair and pressed her close to him. "Merry Christmas Ginger." He said before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

The starlet wrapped her arms around him tightly. It was a long time (maybe over a minute) before the Professor let go of her.

Ginger smiled. "Merry Christmas Professor." She then leaned in and their kiss resumed.

The End!


End file.
